gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ships:Arata houjin'oukoku
Introduction. The Arata houjin'oukoku have had space flight capibilities for centuries,and have built up a large space navy that has multiple purposes. Technologicly,they are far superior to standard Goa'uld ships. Their territory is far outside the Goa'uld domain,and they have only had brief encounters with various Goa'uld exploration fleets,which they decimated. They recognise the threat and evil of the Goa'uld,having captured a Hat'ak class ship and downloading its database. Anubis also sent several small assault fleets to Arata space,to test them. They have been building many warships,preparing for the strike against the Goa'uld,but the Goa'uld domain fell before they could strike however. Then an attack by what the Arata called mekanikaru Kumo,mysterious mechanical spiders. The Kumo boarded and took over many Arata houjin'oukoku ships,and weakened the fleet. The Arata were trying to annihilate the scourge when an unkown energy wave caused the kumo to disassemble into blocks. They then proceded to take back their ships. They have been studying the blocks. The Arata divide their ships into three categorys: exploration fleet,defense fleet,and the offensive fleet. Arata ships. Hebi(serpent) class fighter. Type: Space intercepter and defense fighter. Crew: 0-2 Shields: Magnetic deflector grid. Hull: Trinium/crystal hull. Weapons: 1-4 fighter sized fusion lasers or Neutron cannons. Powerplant: Three small fusion cells.(h.w) or one small fusion cell(h.l.n) Sublight: Main: Tiny anti matter drive pod,limited fuel. Auxillery: Gravitic fins. Hyperdrive: - Other: Sensor scattering field. Production run: Thousands. Sabei class vessle. Type: Mid range survey ship Crew: 40-60. troops: 35. Shields: Deflector grid. Capible of absorbing thousands of megatons. Hull: Trinium/crystal hull. Weapons: Two mark one fusion lasers. One mark one neutron cannon. Secandary space craft: Four Hebi(serpent) class fighters. Powerplant: One small fusion reactor.(h.l.n) four small fusion cells.(h.w) Sublight: Main: Anti matter drive pods. Auxillery: Gravitic fins. Hyperdrive: Interstellar. Other: Sensor scattering field. Matter transport platform. Production run: 40 per year. Tousa class vessle. Type: Deep space exploration ship. Crew: 100-180. troops: 100 Shields: Deflector grid. Capible of absorbing tens of thousands of megatons. Hull: Trinium/crystal hull. Arata yoroi(new armor) Weapons: Four mark two fusion lasers. Three mark two Neutron cannons. One ya(missle) launcher. Secandary space craft: twelve Hebi class fighters. Power plant: Medium fusion reactor.(h.l.n) six medium fusion cells.(h.w) Sublight: Main: Anti matter drive pods. Auxillery: Gravitic fins. Hyperdrive: Interstellar. Will be outfitted with an intergalactic. Other: Sensor scattering field. Matter transport platforms. Production run: 10 per year. Yaiba class vessle. Type: Combat ship. Crew: 300-500. Troops: 1500+ Shields: Heavy deflector grid. Capible of absorbing a few hundred gigatons. Hull: Trinium/crystal hull. Arata yoroi(new armor) Weapons: Six mark two fusion lasers. Four mark two Neutron cannons. Three mark three Neutron cannons. One heavy bombard Neutron cannon. Four ya(missle)launchers. Secandary space craft: Fourty Hebi class fighters. Powerplant: Two large fusion reactors.(h.l.n) ten small fusion reactors.(h.l.n) Sublight: Main: Anti matter drive pods. Auxillery: Gravitic fins. Hyperdrive: Fast interstellar. Other: Sensor scattering field. Matter transport platforms. Production run: 21 per year. Sugoi yaiba class vessle. Type: Heavy combat ship. Crew: 400-600. Troops: 2500+ Shields: Heavy deflector grid. Capible of absorbing a few hundred gigatons. Hull: Trinium/crystal hull. Arata yoroi(new armor) Weapons: Eight mark two Neutron cannons. Four mark three Neutron cannons. Two heavy bombard Neutron cannons. nine ya(missle)launchers. Secandary space craft: Fifty Hebi class fighters. Powerplant: Three large fusion reactors.(h.l.n)or one large Matter antimatter reactor. Ten small fusion reactors.(h.l.n) Sublight: Main: Anti matter drive pods. Auxillery: Gravitic fins. Hyperdrive: Fast interstellar. Experimental interglactic drive. Other: Sensor scattering field. Heavy duty matter transport platforms. Production run: 8 per year. Gormagon 16:10, May 23, 2011 (UTC)